ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 40th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
Nominations were announced May 1st. HLN will be airing the show on June 16th. *Y&R - 23 Nominations *GH - 19 Nominations *DAYS - 17 Nominations *B&B - 15 Nominations *OLTL - 3 Nominations Drama Series *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Executive Producer: Bradley Bell; Supervising Producer: Rhonda Friedman and Edward Scott; Senior Producer: Ron Weaver, Coordinating Producer: Mark Pinciotti; Producers: Cynthia J. Popp, Colleen Bell, Casey Kasprzyk *''Days of our Lives'' - Executive Producer: Ken Corday; Co-Executive Producers: Greg Meng and Lisa de Cazotte; Coordinating Producer: Janet Drucker and Tim Stevens; Producer: Albert Alarr. *''General Hospital'' - Executive Producer: Frank Valentini; Producers: Mary-Kelly Weir, Michelle Henry, Mercer Barrows. *''One Life to Live'' Executive Producer: Frank Valentini; Senior Producer: Suzanne Flynn; Producers: John Tumino, Mary-Kelly Weir, Sonia Blangiardo; Coordinating Producer: Jackie Van Belle *''The Young and the Restless'' - Executive Producers: Maria Arena Bell and Jill Farren Phelps; Consulting Producer: Jay Gibson; Supervising Producers: Sally McDonald, John Fisher, Anthony Morina. Writing Team *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - head writer: Bradley Bell, co-head writers: Kay Alden, Michael Minnis Writers: Patrick Mulcahey, John F. Smith Tracey Ann Kelly, Rex M. Best, Adam Dusevoir, Shannon B. Bradley, Michele Val Jean *''General Hospital'' - head writer: Ron Carlivati, breakdown writers: Shelly Altman, Jean Passanate, Chris Van Etten, Anna Theresa Cascio. Script Writers: Kate Hall, Elizabeth Page, Scott Sickles, Katherine Schock, Script Editor: Elizabeth Korte *''One Life to Live'' - Head Writer: Ron Carlivati, Breakdown Writer: Lorraine Broderick, Associate Head Writer: Elizabeth Page, Jean Passanante, Melissa Salmons. Script Writers: Scott Sickles, Courtney Simon. Breakdown/Script Writer: Daniel James O'Connor. Script Editor: Katherine Shock *The Young and the Restless - Head Writers: Maria Arena Bell, Josh Griffith. Co-Head Writers: Scott Hamner, Hogan Sheffer. Associate Head Writers: Beth Milstein, Amanda Beall, Script Editor: Brent Boyd Directing Team *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' *''Days of our Lives'' *''General Hospital'' *''The Young and the Restless'' Lead Actor *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, The Young and the Restless) *Michael Muhney (Adam Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) Other Prenominees: *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, General Hospital) *Don Diamont (Bill Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, General Hospital) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *John McCook (Eric Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Stephen Nichols (Tucker McCall, The Young and the Restless) Others that submitted for consideration: Galen Gering (Rafe Hernandez, Days of our Lives), Joseph Mascolo (Stefano DiMera, Days of our Lives), Ronn Moss (Ridge Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful). Lead Actress *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) Other Prenominees: *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, The Young and the Restless) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *Kelly Sullivan (Kate Howard, General Hospital) *Kelly Monaco (Sam McCall, General Hospital) *Melody Thomas Scott (Nikki Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, General Hospital) Others that submitted for consideration: Kassie Wesley DePaiva (Blair Cramer, One Life to Live), Deidre Hall (Marlena Evans Black, Days of our Lives) Supporting Actor *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, General Hospital) *Jeff Branson (Ronan Malloy, The Young and the Restless) *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) Prenominees: *Shawn Christian (Daniel Jonas, Days of our Lives) *Bryan Dattilo (Lucas Horton, Days of our Lives) *Peter Porte (Ricky Williams, The Young and the Restless) *James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady, Days of our Lives) Others that submitted for consideration: Robert Adamson (Noah Newman, The Young and the Restless), Brandon Barash (Johnny Zacchara, General Hospital), Blake Berris (Nick Fallon, Days of our Lives), Sean Kanan (for both Deacon Sharpe, B&B AND AJ Quartermaine, GH), Erik Valdez (Trey Mitchell, General Hospital), John J. York (Mac Scorpio, General Hospital), Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful), Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *Julie Marie Berman (Lulu Spencer, General Hospital) *Jessica Collins (Avery Bailey Clark, The Young and the Restless) *Melissa Claire Egan (Chelsea Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Katherine Kelly Lang (Brooke Logan Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker, Days of our Lives) Pre-nominees: *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) *Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri, General Hospital) *Robin Mattson (Heather Webber, General Hospital) Others that submitted their names for consideration: Judith Chapman (Gloria Bardwell, The Young and the Restless), Kassie DePaiva (Blair Cramer, General Hospital), Judi Evans (Adrienne Kiriakis, Days of our Lives), Carolyn Hennesy (Diane Miller, General Hospital), Lauren Koslow (Kate DiMera, Days of our Lives), Jen Lilley (Maxie Jones, General Hospital), Kristolyn Lloyd (Dayzee Leigh, The Bold and the Beautiful), Suzanne Rogers (Maggie Kiriakis, Days of our Lives) Younger Actor Prenominees: *Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Bryton James (Devon Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, Days of our Lives) *Freddie Smith (Sonny Kiriakis, Days of our Lives) Prenominees: *Casey Jon Deidrick (Chad DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) *Adam Gregory (Thomas Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Daniel Polo (Jamie Vernon, The Young and the Restless) *Tequan Richmond (TJ Ashford, General Hospital) Younger Actress *Kristen Alderson (Starr Manning, General Hospital) *Hunter King (Summer Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Lindsey Morgan (Kristina Corinthos Davis, General Hospital) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Prenominees: *Camila Banus (Gabi Hernandez, Days of our Lives) *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Kate Mansi (Abigail Deveraux, Days of our Lives) *Kim Matula (Hope Logan, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Haley Pullos (Molly Lansing Davis, General Hospital) Creative Arts These awards will be handed out on June 15th in a non-televised ceremony: Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design *''Days of our Lives'' - Production Designer: Dan Olexiewicz; Art Director: Tom Early; Set Decorator: Danielle Mullen *''General Hospital'' - Production Designer: Chip Dox; Art Director: Andrew Evashchen; Set Decorator: Jennifer Elliott *''The Young and the Restless'' - Production Designer: William Hultstrom; Art Director: David Hoffman; Set Decorators: Fred Cooper, Andrea Joel, Joe Bevacqua Outstanding Casting *Judy Byle Wilson, The Young and the Restless *Marnie Saitta, Days of our Lives *Mark Teschner, General Hospital Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design *Danielle King, The Bold and the Beautiful *Jayne Marie Kehoe, Days of our Lives *Mary Iannelli, General Hospital *Jennifer Johns, The Young and the Restless Category:Daytime Emmys